jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
MandalMine Collective
MandalMine Collective MandalMine Collective (MMC) is primarily a Mining, Resource Extraction and Resource Transport business. While the bulk of its revenue comes from the sale and transport of refined mineral ingots, it also provides material transport, personal transportation, & mining equipment (including personal equipment, ships and droids). The main office is located on Dressel in the Galactic Market. There are MMC outposts across much of the galaxy. Board of Officers MMC is a private corporation, owned solely and completely by Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii. However, due to the size that it has grown to, the Admiral employs a Board of Officers in order to run most of the day to day operations. However, despite the apparent power of the board, the Admiral retains the power to replace any member of the Board at his pleasure. *Owner: Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii (PC Male Zabrak, 92) **Head of Acquisitions: Geht'hor'nthic (NPC Male Chiss, 61) **Head of Research & Development: Sevo Su (NPC Female Kaminoan, 42) **Head of Internal Security Force: Non-Com Or'dinii (PC Male Gungan, Age Unknown) ***Head of the Naval Brigade: Commander Gotrun Raven (NPC Male Khil, 56) ***Head of the Security Brigade: Commander Doric Hawk (NPC Male Human, 34) **Head of Mining: Zytlgren (NPC Female Kissai, 40) **Head of Transportation: Uddn Cruhn (NPC Female Herglic, 42) NPCs *Commander Gotrun Raven is Head of the Naval Brigade on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. He is a 56 years old male Khil. He previously served as the second in command of the Midnight Fleet under Admiral Z'har. *Commander Doric Hawk is Head of the Security Brigade on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. He is a 34 years old male Human. Born on Nar Shaddaa, he lived his early life attempting to escape the planet. He previously served as third in command of the Midnight Fleet under Admiral Z'har & Commander Raven. *Geht'hor'nthic is Head of the Acquisitions on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. He is a 61 years old male Chiss. A fugitive from the Chiss government, he originally joined up with Z'har for protection. *Sevo Su is Head of the Research & Development on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. She is a 42 years old female Kaminoan. A former head of science on Kamino, she was exiled by the new government after the planet was invaded. A short time later she agreed to work for MandalMine Collective on a more permanent basis. *Zytlgren is Head of the Mining on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. She is a 40 years old female Kissai. She joined MandalMine Collective on the recommendation of her mother, who had know Admiral Z'har during his days of wandering the galaxy. *Uddn Cruhn is Head of the Transportation on the MandalMine Collective Board of Officers. She is a 42 years old female Herglic. A child of Outer Rim traders, she lost her family & was heavily scarred herself during the YV invasion of the galaxy. *Janis Krill is a medical officer working for MandalMine Collective. He is a 40 year old male Selkath. Products and Services Order can be placed Here (link under construction). Mining Contract The standard contract rate for most planets is 10,000,000 "7 paid per year (IC, every three months OOC) in exchange for any mineral wealth extracted, non-negotiable. However, it is possible to exchange the standard contract for a less favorable contract with different terms (exact terms subject to negotiation). Mining Equipment Droids MER droid series Initially designed to assist search and rescue after a cave-in in a mine, the MER series is made with small, enclosed spaces in mind. The droids have been described as a weird mix of a cat and a centipede. the MER series is designed to work in large groups, often without direct living oversight, so is able to co-coordinating using a basic hive-mind like structure established by ultra-sonic clicks (some field testers has described the sound as "A very high pitched buzzing" and also "Very annoying"). This however can limit the effectiveness of the droids in areas with large amount of high-frequency interference. MER-1 (mechanical Exploration/Rescue unit - Type 1) *Size: 0.3 Meters long X 0.3 Meters tall X .15 Meters wide (roughly the size of a house cat) *Armour: none of note *Weapons/tools: sonic pistol equivalent (max. range 5 meters) (MER-1/w) OR an advanced sensor system (MER-1/s); can also be attached to pull single-person hover gurney *Details: the MER-1's single weapon is designed to break down rocks without destabilizing the surround area. Due to this, the weapon's power falls exponentially after a range of only five meters. MER-1s outfitted with the advanced sensor system serve as the eyes of the swarm, locating target objectives and then relaying that information to other nearby units. The sensors can be configured to a large number of possible parameters, allowing MER-1 outfitted with them to also search mine sites for potential hazards or untapped resources. **Secondary testing has also shown that with minor modifications to the targeting program, the MER-1s excel at pest control in mines and aboard most space-craft. Some of field testers have raised the possibility of using the MER-1 droids as an extra layer for mine defense. **During search and rescue or pest control operations, the MER-1s tend to work in groups of 10 to 15, with only one or two sensor variants per group. During exploratory operations, the MER-1s tend to work in groups or four or five, will only one weapon variant per group *Class: militia Other Due to nearly a decade on Kamino and a large number of Kaminoan scientists, MMC is capable of producing clone laborers. MMC specializes in clones trained as mine operators, droid technicians, ship repairs, & (to a much lesser degree) physical laborers. However, MMC is able to produce clones capable of working as law enforcement or battle without much trouble. The clones are sold in units of 10. Pricing is as follows: Labor - 12,000 "7; Law Enforcement, General (Basic Class Troops) - 15,000 "7; Law Enforcement, Riot (Commando Class Troops) - 18,000 "7; Combat, General (Elite Class Troops) - 20,000 "7; Combat, Command (General Class Troops/PC clones) - 5,000 "7 (Sold individually only). Personal (Under Construction) Ships (Under Construction) Natural Resources MMC's main service is sale of refined ingots of materials useful in ship and building construction. Orders may be placed as either a monthly scheduled or a one time shipment. Any orders over 500 "7 will include free delivery. Any orders below 500 "7 will have a 400 "7 transport fee. Orders under 1,000 "7 can be placed at any MMC outpost. Orders over 1,000 "7 must be placed at the primary business office on Dressel. Orders may be placed via HoloNet or hypertransceiver. Transport MMC provides quick and simple transport to most inhabited planets for both cargo and personal, no questions asked. Please note that all cargo and passengers are scanned for danger materials such as explosive material. Additionally, passengers are confined to the passenger section of the ship and unable to access the crew quarters and bridge (unless of course, you know how to breath in a vacuum). Anyone attempting to ship dangerous materials or access the crew section of the ship will be questioned by the Security Brigade. Transport for a single person with minor luggage costs 500 "7 for regional travel & 1,000 "7 for extended travel. Bulk cargo (per ton) costs 2,000 "7 for regional travel & 4,000 "7 for extended travel. Fragile cargo costs 5,000 "7 for regional travel & 10,000 "7 for extended travel. Internal Security Force Due to the company's troubled history of being subject to violent pirate raids, enemy assaults, & Jedi/Sith attacks, the Internal Security Force (generally known as MMC-ISF) is tasked with the defense of the various holdings and properties owned and operated by MMC. The MMC-ISF is broken into two Branches: The Naval Brigade (MMC-NB) which is made up of hyperspace capable craft; & the Security Brigade (MMC-SB) which is made up of security operative and the non-hyperspace capable craft and droids that they require. Additionally, the MMC-SB is tasked with search and rescue operations as well as surveying any mining sites. The Praetorian Guard also serve as bodyguards for the Board of Officers, as an office of internal affairs, & are directly under the command of the Admiral. MMC-NB Serving as a deterrent to any pirate or raider force that would seek to attack MMC holdings, the Naval Brigade is made up of the best spacecraft that money can buy. However, due to the decentralized nature of the MMC, the MMC-NB is mostly composed of starfighters and smaller support craft with very few larger craft. The Current Layout of active MMC-NB craft, divided by operational fleet is as follows. Command Fleet: 1 Kandosii dreadnaught; 12 Strike-class medium cruisers; 9 Pursuer-class Enforcement Ships; 20 Missile Boats; 20 Starviper-class starfighters; 10 Acclamator-class transport ships (Imperial Transport ship); 1 BC-714 Luxury Transport. Forward Fleet: (under construction). MMC-SB The operatives of the Security Brigade have been trained to the utmost degree. While usually they are only required to escort drunks or trouble makers from the grounds, they occasionally have to repel more powerful forces, including Jedi & Sith on occasion. It is for that reason that the operatives have been trained to be able to combat Force & lightsabre wielding adversaries. Each operative is clad in glossy black combat armour with a mirrored faceplate, this adds tremendously to the intimidation factor that each operative presents to any would be trouble maker. The fact that they usually work in teams of four often makes the bravest, or most foolish, soul pause and reconsider their actions for a moment. There are even rumors that the red armoured Praetorian Guard are force sensitive. Functionally, the armour is nearly indistinguishable from the armour worn by the stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire. The standard weapon issued to the operatives is a compact sonic rifle with a grenade launcher attached to the underside. While the weapon is as effective as a blaster against most targets, it has a small advantage in that it can't be blocked or reflected by a lightsabre. A small bracer-style flamecaster is also issued to each operative and is is generally worn on top of their armour (each has 60 seconds worth of fuel). Finally, each operative wears a bandoleer with room for 5 kit items. The standard kit layout is 3 frag grenades, 1 flash-bang grenade, & 1 medkit, but may be different based on operative's needs. The following kit items are also available: grenades (cyro, flame, flash-bang, frag, glop, smoke, sonic, white phosphorous); mines (cyro, frag, glop, sonic); flamecaster fuel (60 seconds); medkits; MER command beacon (for directing local MER units); tactical strike beacons (for calling down pinpoint accurate turbolaser fire from orbiting craft); & thermal detonators. The current number of active MMC-SB operatives is as follows: (Under construction). The current number of active MMC-SB droids is as follows: (Under construction). The current number of active MMC-SB craft is as follows: (Under construction). TV Tropes & Achievements TV Tropes *Ace Pilot: the starfighter pilots of the MMC-NB. *Adorable Evil Minions: the MER-1 droids, alone = little threat, in swarms = big threat. *Armor-Piercing Attack: sonic and fire vs lightsabre. *Asteroid Miners: some of their mine sites are orbital. *Badass Army *Badass Bandolier *Band of Brothers *Bazaar of the Bizarre: the main office is located in one. *Black Helicopter: the MMC-SB mainly uses LAATs that have been painted glossy black. *Black Shirt *Bodyguarding A Badass: among those the Praetorian operatives are listed as guarding is the Admiral and Non-com. *Bouncer: roughly 90% of MMC-SB's job. *Cape Busters: the MMC-SB, as they are trained to be able to take down jedi. *Clones Are People Too: the MMC-SB, along with most of the crew for the ships of the MMC-NB. *Combat Pragmatist *Cool Starship: the entire MMC-NB is more or less built around this. *Corporate Samurai: the MMC-SB. *Corporate Warfare: one of the reasons for their existence. *Cosmopolitan Council: the Board of Officers. *Curb Stomp Battle: the usual result of the MMC-ISF being called in. Especially if the Admiral is commanding them personally. *Elite Army: the MMC-SB consists of a relatively small number of extremely well trained operatives supported by a large number of droids. *Faceless Goons *Flaunting Your Fleets *Gunboat Diplomacy *Internal Affairs: The Praetorian Guard serve as this. *Judge, Jury, and Executioner *Kill It with Fire: Flamecasters are standard issue for the MMC-SB. *Law Enforcement, Inc.: MMC-ISF. *Malevolent Masked Men: MMC-SB operatives wear mirrored masks. *Mecha-Mooks: The majority of the MMC-SB's combat force is made up of MER-1s. *Mega Corp *Mildly Military *Mind Hive: The MER-1s. *One Nation Under Copyright *Our Weapons Will Be Boxy In The Future: The MMC-SB standard issue rifle, see immediately below for the reason. *Pistol Whipping: MMC-SB's standard issue rifle is designed for it. *Praetorian Guard: Wears red armour instead of the standard black. *Putting on the Reich *Ragnarok Proofing: Everything MMC makes tries for this. *Send in the Clones *Shoplift and Die *Space Battle: The sole reason for the existence of the MMC-NB. *Space Marine: MMC-SB. *Space Navy: MMC-NB. *Standard Sci Fi Fleet: Small craft are bombers (missile boats) & interceptors (StarVipers), space ships are cutters (pursuer-class) & assault carriers (strike-class), capital ships is a dreadnought (Kandosii). *State Sec: MMC-SB. *Super Soldier *Surveillance Drone: MER-1/s. *Suspiciously Small Army *The Men In Black: MMC-SB operatives. *Zerg Rush Category:Companies Category:Mandalorians Category:Military Organizations